Selena (Fates)/Fates Quotes
Enemy Selena Birthright Chapter 13 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin * Selena: Well, if it isn't Corrin... Do you even remember who I am? * Corrin: Um... * Selena: Ugh, whatever! Like I care whether you remember me or not. You're a monster for making Lady Camilla so sad! Now it's up to me to make you pay for breaking her heart! * Corrin: Gah! Defeated Birthright Chapter 23 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin *'Selena': Ugh. You again. *'Corrin': Why do you seem unhappy to see me? *'Selena': We're about to fight, dummy! Lady Camilla told me not to kill you, though, so I guess it's your lucky day. *'Corrin': Heh, so you're going to go easy on me, then? *'Selena': Argh! Yes, but ONLY because Lady Camilla said so! Geez! Anyway, I'm not allowed to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you up! *'Corrin': *sigh* Defeated Revelation Chapter 12 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Nobody better mess with me today. I'm really feeling it!" (surge) * "Want to stay alive? Don't EVER touch my weapon." (weapon exp) * "Don't we pay someone to clean up around here? Jeez!" (found item) * "An accessory for me? ...Well, OK, but you better not make me look stupid!" (Accessory Gift, ask) ** "Did you really pick this out yourself? It's exactly what I wanted!" (Accessory Gift given, loved) ** "I guess I can find a use for this. Thanks, or whatever." (accessory gift, liked) ** "What?! What were you thinking?" (Accessory Gift, Bath Towel) ** "I know it isn't real, but it still brings back memories. That it's complete is...annoying." (Accessory Gift, Emblem Shield) ** "Where did you get this?! Did someone tell you to give it to me?" (Accessory Gift, Butterfly Mask) ** "Where did this even come from? Oh no, there's no way I'm wearing it!" (Accessory Gift, Bear Hat) ** "Gawh! Who would ever create something as hideous as this?." (Accessory Gift, Dragon Feather) ** "A birthday present? Huh, OK. Errr, I mean... Thanks, I guess." (friendship birthday gift) ** "I...I have absolutely nothing mean to say. You did it. You broke me. I love you." (married birthday gift) ** "That's OK. I look better than everyone else already. Ha!" (Accessory Gift, Refused) * "Pfft. Our enemies don't stand a chance against me. (idle) * "You're on patrol AGAIN? Jeez, you're making the rest of us look bad." (idle) * "What am I "up to"? Who are you, the Nohrian Inquisition?" (idle) * "Hey, all kidding aside...thank you for everything that you do." (idle) * "Hey, come shopping with me! I need you to hold my things while I try stuff on." (idle) * "Hey, Corrin...thank you. I'm too good to you, aren't I?" (idle, married) * Well, if it isn't Lord/Lady Corrin. Don't you have something important to do?"(idle) * "Corrin! Are you as bored as I am?" (idle, married) * "Happy birthday, Corrin. You only get ONE day in the spotlight, so enjoy it. " (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "Happy birthday, Corrin! Don’t tell too many people I was nice to you." (Corrin's birthday, married) * "Who are you again? And what are you doing here?" (idle, visiting another castle) Asking - Normal *"Team up with me in the next battle if you want to see how it's done." (team-up) * "I'm bored. What do you do when you get bored?" (hobby) Replying - Normal *"Ugh, if you insist. Just don't get in my way, all right?" (team-up) *"I do whatever I please, of course!" (hobby) Asking - Married * "Don't even THINK about dying. Do you know annoyed I would be?" (promise) * "Do you really need to hear me say it? Fine... I love you." (love) Replying - Married * "Don't be ridiculous. I'll be fine!" (promise) Asking - Child * "My job as a mother is to alternately spoil and punish you, so let's get started!" (spending time) Replying - Child * "Oh, there are SO many thing I could ask for! But I'm just happy that you asked." (gift) * "I feel happy, too. I wonder if this was how my parents felt..." (spending time) Private Quarters Friendship *"You're not going to make me play that game again, are you? I won fair and square!" (Entrance) *"Let's hope this isn't a waste of my previous time... Oh! What is THAT?!" (Entrance) *"If you need some fashion help, I'm here." (Entrance) *"Next time you wanna play a game, don't bother me. No one likes to be the third wheel!" (Entrance, married Corrin) Bonding Lovers *"You're finally home! I've been waiting here FOREVER." (Entrance) *"You—jerk! How dare you leave me alone all day?! Get over here, and give me a kiss!" (Entrance) *"I'm glad you're back...but don't expect me to wait around." (Entrance) *"Hmm? Oh, it's you, Corrin. ...Wait a minute! How long were you standing there?" (Awakening, Good) *"Well, I'm SORRY I fell asleep, but seriously—next time, a little tap will do!" (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home. ...Stop it. I'm not blushing! It's my bath, stupid. It turned me all red." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"Heehee! Thanks, I'm not sure why you're being so nice to me all the sudden..." (Cool Down, Good) *"It's only fair that I get you all to myself sometimes. Can't you stay a little longer?" (Exit) Bonding Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Prison Einherjar Shop Mess Hall Hot Springs Gathering Spots Level Up * "Look at me now, Mother." (6+ stats up) * "I'm not average. I deserve better!" (4-5 stats up) * "Bah. Not good enough for me." (2-3 stats up) * "This isn't like me!" (0-1 stat up) * "I'm already perfect." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I can make anything look good." Confession Help Description * This enigmatic retainer of Camilla's has a bad attitude but a great work ethic. * An Ylissean sellsword with low self-esteem and a bad attitude. (Hidden Truths) Birthday * "Happy birthday, Corrin. You get ONE day in the spotlight, so enjoy it." Roster A retainer serving Camilla in Nohr. Her homeland and history are unknown. Strong willed and angry, she will occasionally show a gentle side to those she trusts. The most wasteful shopper. Born on 1/21. Final Chapter Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Beach Brawl Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Hidden Truths 1 Pre-Battle Hidden Truths 2 Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support * "Go, go!" * "Ugh, fine!" * "I've got your back!" * "Can we start now?" * "Come on!" * "Don't you dare lose!" * "All right, let's go." Attack Stance * "What are you looking at?" * "Whatever..." * "Waste of time!" Guard Stance * "What are you doing?!" * "Show me what you got!" * "Don't even think about it!" Critical/Skill * "Loser!" * "Time to play!" * "So annoying!" * "Let's get this over with!" Defeated Enemy **Laughter* * "Like I'd lose!" * "I'm the best!" * "What did you expect?" * "Told you I was tough!" * "What a fool!" * "Hah!" Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "I guess I owe you one." * "Woah... Thanks." * "I had it under control." Defeated by Enemy *"This is so not fair!" Death/Retreat Special/DLC Amiibo Vs. Lucina *'Lucina': What? Is that you, Severa? *'Selena': Yikes! Lucina?! What are you doing here—I mean, in this world? *'Lucina': It's the strangest thing, really. I felt a mysterious call... Then suddenly I wasn't where I was. I was here instead. *'Selena': Huh? That couldn't be any less clear. Are you being straight with me? Hey! Where's everyone else? Did they come too? Huh. Hold on. *'Lucina': What? Something wrong, Severa? *'Selena': You're...you're not the Lucina I knew. You look exactly like her, but... Is this some sort of ploy? Are you working for our enemies? Nah, I take that back. I can tell that you're some sort of Lucina... *'Lucina': Huh? None of that made any sense. Say that again, Severa? *'Selena': Whatever. Not like I haven't battled fiends that looked like friends before. Back where I'm from anyway... As for now, prepare to fight. Lucina or sorta Lucina—I'll take you down! *'Lucina': What a thing to say, Severa! *'Selena': Ha! It's been a while since I heard myself called by that name. But from here on out, you'll use the name I go by here... Selena! Now, don't forget it! Vs. Robin *'Selena': "Um...what's going on here? You! Just a second—WHOA!" *'Robin': "Huh? Why are you staring at me like that? Let's get to the battle!" *'Selena': "..." *'Robin': "Huh? Come on then. Are we going to fight or not?" *'Selena': "Hmm. Yes, hold your horses. I'm ready to obliterate you. Just thought I knew you, that's all. How dare you dress up like someone you're not—impostor!" *'Robin': "Huh? Are you crazy? Or is this some sort of tactic to throw me off guard? I'll call for an end to this battle if you're going to stoop to dirty tricks." *'Selena': "Don't even think about it! You're not going to call this off. Especially now that I realize that you're no friend of mine. Do your worst. I promise I'll do mine, impostor!" Before Awakening Speaking to Chrom: * Selena: Huh?! Is that... Chrom?! I need to hide! * Chrom: 'What in the world are you doing in those bushes?! You're... Are you one of Corrin's allies? * '''Selena: '''Huh? You don't recognize me? I mean, um... Hello! We haven't met yet! I guess. I hope. I don't see her here, so that's a good sign at least. * '''Chrom: '''Who are you talking about? * '''Selena: '''A certain red-haired pegasus knight in your service. * '''Chrom: '''Ah, you mean Cordelia? She's one of my castle knights, that's true, though I wouldn't say she's in my service. * '''Selena: '''Ah, so she hasn't joined you yet. I see. * '''Chrom: '''Are you a friend of Cordelia? * '''Selena: '''Oh no, I'm her... What I meant to say is, we're not acquainted yet. I've just heard about her from... people. ...Say, when you see her, can you tell her something for me? Tell her you met a girl named Selena who swears to surpass her someday. * '''Chrom: '''O...K. * '''Selena: '''Don't give me that. I'm counting on you to pass on my message. Listen, it's important. You have to be the one who tells her. Maybe over a cup of tea. Alone. Just the two of you. She hides it well, but she needs you to be the one to help her! * '''Chrom: '''I... see... I'll try to do what I can for her. * '''Selena: '''Good. That settles that then. * Chrom exits * '''Selena: '''I hope you like my present for you, Mom. Enjoy your time together with Lord Chrom. You'll forgive me for this, right, Daddy? Don't worry---no matter what happens, I know she'll choose you in the end Beach Brawl ''As the battle begins: * '''Camilla: A trip to the tropical island... That could be so tantalizing. But it sounds dreary if I can't take my darling Corrin with me. * Selena: Um, yeah. You're going. Because we're going to win, no matter what. * Beruka: Selena, you're even worse at winning than losing. * Selena: Shut up! What do you know?! I only want the best for Lady Camilla. Don't tell me you'd be fine if someone else won this trip! * Beruka: ... No, of course not. Lady Camilla must be the one to go. * Camilla: Oh dear. What am I to do, caught between my devoted girls? I really don't want to go. But I'll bend—just this once. But you must both promise to battle the others into the ground. * Beruka: All right. I'll make your vacation my personal mission. * Selena: Like I'd lose. They might as well just give you the ticket now. * Camilla: Oh, my. This will be fun. Come on, girls—let's get to fighting. Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes